Le torrent C'est mes larmes
by Thunder Black
Summary: REPRISE // Je m’appelle Léane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dixsept ans…Et le torrent…C’est mes larmes…
1. Prologue

**Titre: **_Le torent…c'est mes larmes…_

**Auteur**: Thunder Black

**Béta-lectrice**: 4sh  
**Genre**: Drame, et plus tard romance  
**Rating**: M (attention scènes parfois assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

**Epoque**: cette fic se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Le reste appartenant à J.K.R.

note : Prologue revu et corrigé!

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…Et le torrent…C'est mes larmes…_

_Je m'appelle leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…_

_J'ai une petite sœur, elle s'appelle Lucy, c'est ma luciole, elle a onze ans. J'ai aussi des parents formidables. Ils nous adorent… _

_Nous vivons dans une maison de campagne dans les environ de Nottingham, c'est en fait une fermette que nous avons restaurée avant la naissance de ma petite sœur…_

_Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous raconte tout cela…_

_Que ma vie n'a rien de dérangeant…_

_Qu'elle est plutôt dorée…_

_Mais tout n'est pas comme vous l'imaginez…  
_

_Nous sommes tous sorciers et notre monde est troublé par un être maléfique qui sème la zizanie depuis quelques années…_

_Ma sœur et moi n'étions pas très au courant de cette guerre qui séparait le Bien du Mal…_

_L'Ordre du Phénix associé aux Aurores et les Mangemorts, partisans de…_

_Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Peut-Prononcer-Le-Nom…_

_Jusqu'au jour où mes parents furent retrouvés par les sbires de ce monstre…_

_Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre…_

_Depuis ce jour du 12 juillet de cette année, ma sœur se mure dans le silence…_

Nos parents ne peuvent plus nous aimer…

Et moi…

_Moi…_

_Le torrent…  
_

_C'est mes larmes…_

_To Be Continued…_

Si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, une menace à proférer, un compliment à formuler -yeux brillant-, le bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;)…


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre: **_Le torent…c'est mes larmes…_

**Auteur**: Thunder Black

**Béta-lectrice**: 4sh  
**Genre**: Drame, et plus tard romance  
**Rating**: M (attention scènes parfois assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir)

**Epoque**: cette fic se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Le reste appartenant à J.K.R.

**Note :** Chapitre 1 revu et corrigé

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…Et le torrent…C'est mes larmes…_

**

* * *

**

**1 septembre 1977 **

_Le train qui nous emmène vers Poudlard vient de fermer ses portes. Ma sœur, Lily et moi, sommes installées dans le compartiment du fond, le plus calme. C'est la première année de Lucy dans l'école de sorcellerie et elle est inquiète. Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire, ça se ressent. Nous sommes tous passés par là le premier jour dans une nouvelle école._

_Lily vient de revenir de son rendez-vous avec les professeurs concernant son nouveau poste de Préfète en chef. Elle m'annonce que je dois m'y rendre aussi afin de leur « exposer » notre situation… C'est toujours la même chose, toujours les mêmes histoires, les mêmes questions... Je n'ai pas envie de raconter ça une nouvelle fois, pourtant, je me lève, j'embrasse ma luciole sur le front...Au fond, elle n'est pas toute seule. Cette pensée me rassérène un peu._

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

Les Maraudeurs cherchaient un compartiment libre depuis qu'ils avaient posé un pied dans le Poudlard Express. C'était à croire que le nombre des premières s'était accru.

« C'est notre dernière chance ! s'exclama Remus en frappant à la porte. »

Une voix féminine leur répondit. Une voix que James connaissait au mieux pour l'avoir entendue maintes et maintes fois dans son expression la plus menaçante. Il hésita, retenant Lupin par le bras. Ce dernier se tourna vers son ami.

« - James, je sais que le fait de te retrouver dans le même compartiment qu'elle ne se trouve pas être le mieux pour ta bonne résolution, mais je doute que nous ayons envie d'être séparés.

- Et puis, intervint Sirius. Dis-toi que, si tu arrives à rester à ses côtés sans rien tenter, tu pourras enfin annoncer ta guérison. »

Le Maraudeur à lunettes ronchonna, mais accepta d'un signe de tête. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le compartiment.

« Salut Lily ! déclara Remus en embrassant son amie sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ? On peut s'installer ici ? »

Lily regarda, soupçonneuse, les comparses du lycan.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne t'embêteront pas… »

Lily acquiesça avec quelques résistances, mais elle avait confiance en Remus.

« Merci. Alors comment se sont passées tes vacances ? »

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

Leane accéléra le pas. Le couloir était désert, mais une sensation désagréable se forma au creux de son estomac. Soudain, deux bras puissants encerclèrent sa taille, l'immobilisant, et un souffle chaud frôla son oreille droite.

« Comme nous nous retrouvons, ma chère…, susurra une voix masculine. »

La jeune fille frissonna à ce son…Un flash de la maudite nuit lui revint… Elle fut brusquement retournée et sa bouche fut bâillonnée par celle de l'inconnu. Leane resta interdite, puis finit par réagir et se débattit violemment. L'homme l'éloigna brusquement et la gifla durement. Elle se retrouva à terre et regarda son agresseur. Elle rencontra deux yeux bleus métalliques. Son air était supérieur et un sourire narquois se dessinait au coin de ses lèvres.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle le reconnu… Ce Mangemort était un des élèves de Poudlard. Elle qui avait pensé être en sécurité une fois dans l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, elle s'était bien trompée.

« Reinhardt! interpella une voix autoritaire derrière le jeune homme. Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Le Préfet se retourna vers le professeur Mc Gonagall.

« Rien, Professeur, Miss Thunderstorm est tombée et j'étais sur le point de l'aider à se relever. »

Il la saisit par le bras et la tira sans délicatesse, ce qui la projeta contre lui. Il en profita pour lui murmurer « Ne dis rien ou tu le regretteras ! »

Le regard du professeur de Métamorphose se fit suspicieux.

« – Miss, vous savez que vous êtes attendue par les professeurs ?

- Je sais, Madame. Je m'y rendais lorsque j'ai trébuché, répondit-elle en tentant de cacher, de ses cheveux mi-longs, l'hématome qu'elle sentait naître sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Je vais vous accompagner, Miss, continua Mc Gonagall.

- Merci, Professeur, répondit Leane en dissimulant un soupir rassuré.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Reinhardt. Je vous prierai de retourner dans votre compartiment. Ce n'est pas l'heure de votre tour de surveillance. »

Oxyntès assentit d'un signe de tête et fit demi tour, sans omettre de lancer un regard à la jeune femme qui semblait signifier « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi !»

Leane passa une demie heure à tout expliquer à ses professeurs, revivant parfois des souvenirs douloureux. Avant qu'elle ne sorte, Mc Gonagall la rattrapa par le bras ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de sa part.

« - Vous me le diriez si vous aviez un problème, Miss, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, Professeur…déclara la jeune fille en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix.

- Parfait… Lorsque nous serons à Poudlard, n'oubliez pas de faire soigner cette blessure avant qu'elle ne s'aggrave. »

Leane regarda son enseignant et rencontra ses yeux tourmentés. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Lorsqu'elle regagna son compartiment, la jeune fille serra sa cape autour d'elle en priant Merlin de ne plus rencontrer Reinhardt.

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

« Sinon, comment se porte Leane ? demanda Remus. J'ai lu ce qu'il s'était passé en juillet… Je lui ai envoyé plusieurs hiboux, mais elle n'y a jamais répondu que vaguement. Comment se porte-t-elle ? »

Lily se tourna vers Lucy qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ne pas dire quelque chose de trop. L'information diffusée était très incomplète et Leane lui avait demandé de ne pas approfondir le sujet si quelqu'un la questionnait.

« Elle se remet doucement…mais elle reste forte. Sa petite sœur est encore sous le choc, elle s'en occupe tant qu'elle le peut… »

Remus se tourna vers la petite. Une moue triste apparut sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ? »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, ce qui les fit sursauter.

« Surtout ne change pas d'attitude envers moi, déclara la jeune brune qui venait d'entrer en souriant le plus sincèrement qu'elle put à son ami. Ca marche aussi pour vous ! Je vous interdis de ne plus être des emmerdeurs de premières. »

Elle agita un doigt accusateur sous le nez des trois autres Maraudeurs qui la regardaient avec…pitié. Elle soupira...

« Pas de pitié, je vous en prie ! »

« Merlin ! Leane que t'est-il arrivé à la joue ? déclara Lily en se précipitant vers son amie et en essayant de voir la blessure de plus près. »

La jeune brune fit une grimace de douleur lorsque son amie toucha un endroit plus douloureux que les autres.

« Ce n'est rien, Lily. Je suis tombée en allant voir les profs et je me suis cognée sur…

- Ca ressemble drôlement à un poing ce sur quoi tu es tombée ! l'interrompit Lily»

Ce à quoi Leane répondit par un regard noir. Elle se détourna de son amie, qui se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur qui venait de se réveiller et qui la fixait, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage juvénile. Elle s'installa à ses côtés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma luciole… Ce n'est rien… J'ai simplement heurté l'appui d'une des fenêtres. »

Elle sourit à sa sœur et celle-ci se blottit dans ses bras. Leane savait que Lucy ne l'avait pas cru, mais elle lui avait pardonné son mensonge.

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

Tous les élèves étaient installés dans la Grande Salle attendant impatiemment l'arrivée des premières années et encore plus le début du festin.

Leane était au près de ses amis, agissant comme elle l'avait toujours fait à quelques variantes près : moins de sourires, des frissons ou parfois même des sursauts lorsque quelqu'un la frôlait ou la touchait.

Les premières furent appelés un par un, étant applaudis, au final, par la maison qui allait les accueillir.

« Thunderstorm Lucy »

La jeune fille frêle s'avança entre les rangées de tables, cherchant du regard celui encourageant de sa sœur. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret et Mc Gonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête.

Se sentant soudain observée, Leane détourna les yeux de sa sœur pour rencontrer ceux métalliques de Oxyntès. Par réflexe, la jeune brune vérifia si sa sœur allait bien, puis rassurée se retourna à nouveau vers la table des Serdaigles. Il _la_ regardait avec cette lueur qu'il avait eu le jour où...

« GRYFFONDOR !!!! »

Une fureur empara Leane qui se leva rapidement, le regard dur, sous celui surpris de ses amis qui applaudissaient la nouvelle arrivante.

Oxyntès reporta son attention sur Leane et, au rictus qui ornait ses lèvres, elle comprit qu'elle venait de lui donner le meilleur moyen de pression qui soit...

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

La fin du repas approchait et Leane était de plus en plus nerveuse. Oxyntès lui lançait des regards insistants, un sourire narquois barrant son visage…

« Leane ! »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment à l'appel de son nom et se tourna vers Lily.

« Je dois y aller, les Préfets doivent montrer aux premières le dortoir. On se retrouve après. »

Elle acquiesça et encouragea sa sœur.

« Vas-y ma luciole, je ne tarde pas. »

La petite fille lui sourit et suivit la préfète en chef.

« - Eh ben, commença James, elle est vraiment pas bavarde ta sœur...

- Elle n'est pas comme certains qui parlent même quand ils n'ont rien à dire. N'est-ce pas, Potter?

- Eh ! Thunder, t'es pas non plus obligée d'agresser tout le monde, intervint Sirius.

- Désolée, Potter... Je suis juste fatiguée.»

Elle se leva, les Maraudeurs la dévisageant, interdits. La Gryffondor se dirigea vers la Grande Porte. Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme l'imitait à la table des Serdaigles.

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

« Et alors, on part sans me dire au revoir ? susurra Reinhardt en agrippant le bras de la jeune fille et en la tirant en un endroit à l'écart. »

Il plaqua le dos de la jeune fille contre son torse. Leane eut un haut le cœur en sentant toute l'envie du jeune homme contre ses hanches. Il profita de ce moment pour saisir la baguette de la brune dans sa poche.

« - Lâche-moi, supplia-t-elle faiblement, sa voix semblant ne plus vouloir lui obéir.

- Oh ! Tu n'as pas dit « s'il te plait », ironisa-t-il en sentant ses cheveux.

- Je t'en prie, sanglota-t-elle. »

Il inspira de nouveau son odeur et lui fit faire volte-face.

« Je suis sûr que lorsque tu seras au courant de mes arguments, tu ne chanteras plus le même refrain. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« - Que…que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? demanda-t-il en feignant l'innocence. Pourtant, je pensais que tu l'avais compris tout à l'heure.

- Lucy, souffla-t-elle le regard effrayé. Je t'interdis…

- Rien du tout ! rugit-il, ce qui fit reculer la jeune Gryffondor d'un pas. Je suis assez puissant que pour faire de sa vie un enfer et la tienne par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

- Je vais te montrer. »

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et la plaqua durement contre le mur, se frottant lascivement contre elle. Des larmes envahirent les yeux de Leane et se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Il se détacha d'elle après quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

« Tu me rends complètement fou…murmura-t-il. Je ne rêve que de toi depuis … »

« FLAGRANT DÉLIT DE BATIFOLAGE !!!!!»

Le cri de Peeves détourna l'attention du jeune homme, rouge de colère contre l'esprit frappeur. Leane profita de cette intervention pour s'enfuir. Elle courut le plus vite possible en direction de la tour des Gryffondors, bousculant, sur son passage, quelques élèves marmonnant.

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula pour la laisser apparaître, ses larmes se mêlant à la sueur qui recouvrait son visage. Lily et les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers elle.

«Ca va, Leane? s'enquit Lily. Où étais-tu passée? On s'inquiétait.»

Son amie tourna vers elle un regard perdu…Elle scruta ensuite la pièce.

« - Où est Lucy?

- Elle s'était endormie sur le fauteuil, je lui ai dit de monter…»

Leane sourit par automatisme, en résistant à l'envie de s'enfuir.

« Léa? l'appela encore son amie en s'approchant d'elle. Ca va?»

Lorsque Lily posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune brune, cette dernière la regarda, effrayée, et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

La main de Lily retomba lentement. Puis, elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui avaient suivi la scène sans intervenir. Remus lui envoya un sourire penaud et lui fit un signe de tête qui incita la jeune fille à rejoindre son amie…

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle vit les rideaux du lit de Leane fermés. Malgré cela, les sanglots de son amie lui parvenaient. Lily soupira…hésita…puis écarta les pans de tissus. La tête de son amie était cachée dans son coussin et ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

«Léa? l'appela doucement son amie. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu es bizarre depuis le voyage en train. Même les chieurs se posent des questions.»

Thunderstorm se tourna vers son amie, son regard reflétant la détresse et la douleur. Puis, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Lily. Sans parler, elle déversa toutes ses larmes, bercée par le léger mouvement que lui donnait sa camarade.

_LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML_

_Si dur…Tout cela est si dur…Le torrent ne tarit pas, il me semble plus fort encore aujourd'hui… Tout va recommencer… Comment résister à l'appel du silence, du calme. Enfin être soulagée…Pourtant, je suis là…Je résiste…Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous être enfin en paix? J'ai besoin de repos…_

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, une menace à proférer, un compliment à formuler -yeux brillant-, le bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;)…


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre: **_Le torrent…c'est mes larmes…_

**Auteur**: Thunder Black

**Béta-lectrice**: 4sh  
**Genre**: Drame, et plus tard romance  
**Rating**: M *attention scènes parfois assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir*

CE CHAPITRE A DE BONNES RAISONS D'ETRE CLASSE M

**Epoque**: Cette fic se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Le reste appartenant à J.K.R

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…Et le torrent…C'est mes larmes…_

**Note : **Chapitre 2 revu et corrigé

* * *

**Le 2 septembre 1977**

_Un grand bruit me fait sursauter…On aurait dit…_

_Des cris sont poussés au rez-de-chaussée, des sorts sont jetés…_

_Inquiète, je sors de mon lit et me précipite vers les escaliers, ma sœur en fait de même._

_«Retourne dans ta chambre et n'en sors pas ! »_

_Je dévale les escaliers, j'entends une femme hurler sa peine… sa haine… _

_Ma mère. _

_J'ouvre la porte du couloir menant au salon et c'est là que je le vois…_

_Allongé sur le sol…Sa baguette brisée près de sa main droite…_

_Les yeux tournés vers moi, mais vides de toute expression…_

_Mon père._

_Une plainte essaie de franchir ma gorge, mais je reste pétrifiée…_

_Ma mère m'ordonne quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends pas…_

_Je fixe le corps de mon père sans vie…_

_De nouveau ce hurlement, c'est ma mère que je vois tomber…_

_Elle se tord dans tout les sens,en hurlant._

_Puis je les aperçois…_

_Les responsables de tout cela…_

_Ils portent d'immenses robes noires et de grands masques blancs cachant l'entièreté de leur visage, excepté leurs yeux._

_L'un d'eux se tourne vers moi, son regard me pénétrant au plus profond de mon être…_

_On y verrait presque un sourire transparaître…_

_Sa voix s'élève: "Je m'occupe d'elle!"…_

_Il avance vers moi d'un pas presque félin…_

_Je fais demi tour et cours…_

_Le plus loin possible…_

_Surtout ne pas monter…_

_Je me dirige vers le jardin…_

_Son rire me transperce les oreilles, il semble dire:" où que tu ailles, je te retrouverai"…_

_Il me rattrape par le bras et me tire vers notre cabane …_

_Il défonce la porte d'un coup de pied…_

_Je suis projetée à terre et sens le sang couler de ma lèvre…_

_Je le vois se pencher sur moi…_

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

Leane se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux hagards, cherchant désespérément un point auquel s'accrocher…Elle vit enfin les rideaux rouges qui entouraient son lit et soupira…

Elle était à Poudlard…Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Elle se redressa et se saisit la tête des mains en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Avec un sursaut de volonté, elle se mit debout et écarta les pans de tissus. Toute les filles de son dortoir faisait de même. Elles préparèrent ensuite leurs affaires plus par automatisme que par réelle intention de le faire. La routine scolaire reprenait de nouveau ses droits.

Lorsque ce fut son tour, Leane se rendit dans la salle de bains. Elle se plaça face à l'évier, s'éclaboussant le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard ambré dans le miroir. Prise d'un haut-le-cœur, elle se précipita vers les toilettes.

« Ca va, Léa ? demanda la voix de Sakura à travers la porte.

« Oui, oui.... »

Un nouveau spasme lui vrilla le ventre, provoquant une nouvelle envie de vomir.

Une fois la nausée calmée, elle soupira de soulagement et se glissa sous le jet tiède de la douche, laissant son corps se détendre enfin.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

La majorité des élèves étaient installés dans la Grande Salle, le nez plongé dans leur bol de céréales ou de café. Certains, plus réveillés que d'autres, faisaient la conversation à leurs vis-à-vis qui répondait mollement par des signes de tête distraits ou par monosyllabes.

A leur arrivée, les Maraudeurs embrassèrent la salle du regard. Ayant repéré les personnes recherchées, ils se dirigèrent vers elles.

Le croissant que tenait Leane disparu soudain de ses mains. Elle se retourna, pour faire face à ce voleur de biens culinaires et vit son déjeuner dans les mains de Potter.

« Rends-moi ça, Porc-épic ! dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

« Et tu feras quoi si je refuse? répondit-il, provoquant, bien que son sourire montrait une envie de la taquiner. »

Il coupa un morceau de la viennoiserie et le porta à sa bouche.

« Sinon, je te priverai de quelque chose qui t'est très utile...Loin de moi l'idée de penser à ton cerveau, tu ne t'en sers jamais ! »

Pour illustrer ses dires, elle pointa sa baguette vers l'entre jambe du jeune homme. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement et tendit le reste du croissant à Leane, toute souriante de récupérer son bien. Elle se tourna vers ses amis et déclara avec une certaine nonchalance :

« Iln'y a qu'un seul moyen de plier un homme à sa volonté » (2)

Elle croisa alors le regard gourmand d'Oxyntès. Il la salua d'un signe de tête. Le sourire qu'arborait le Serdaigle n'avait rien d'un bon présage pour la Gryffondor.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferma instantanément. Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils à ce brusque changement d'attitude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Remus.

« Hum ? Si, ça va très bien... »

Elle se tourna alors vers James qui se tenait à ses côtés.

« Potter ! Tant que je t'ai sous la main, je voulais te dire, comme tu es le capitaine de l'équipe cette année que je désire arrêter le Quidditch. Et aucune discussion ne sera acceptée!»

Le jeune homme s'étouffa avec son jus de citrouille.

En effet, cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que Leane faisait partie de la grande famille des joueurs de Quidditch de l'école de Poudlard. Elle évoluait dans celle-ci entant que poursuiveuse. C'était de cette manière qu'elle avait commencé à côtoyer les Maraudeurs, dont deux étaient membres de l'équipe, et qu'une sorte d'amitié s'était forgée entre eux... Amitié ? Non, le mot était trop fort, mais il était certain qu'un lien s'était tissé.

« Mais, Bowtrukle ! (3)

« J'ai dit aucune discussion, Potter...

« Tu peux au moins nous expliquer pourquoi.

« J'en suis simplement venue à la conclusion que je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire... Tu sais cette année avec les ASPIC's et ...

« C'est l'excuse la plus minable que tu ne nous ais jamais donnée d'entendre, l'interrompit Sirius. Venant de ta part, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'originalité.

« Ecoute, Black, que tu me crois ou pas ça revient au même, s'énerva-t-elle. J'arrête le Quidditch cette année. Je resterai jusqu'à ce que vous me trouviez un remplaçant. Ma décision est prise, Potter... S'il faut je chercherai moi-même un successeur. »

Elle se leva de table et se tourna vers sa sœur clôturant ainsi la conversation avec les Maraudeurs.

« Tu viens, Luciole ? Nous avons rendez-vous chez le directeur. On se voit en cours Lily. »

Lorsqu'elles furent sorties de la Grande Salle, Leane se tourna vers Lucy. Cette dernière avait la tête baissée. Sa grande sœur s'approcha d'elle et, du bout des doigts, la fit la regarder.

« Tu sais, Luciole, ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'arrête le Quidditch... C'est une décision que j'ai prise pour moi... A cause de moi. Ne te sens pas coupable et fais-moi un beau sourire. »

Les lèvres de Lucy s'étirèrent faiblement.

« Je suis désolée si parfois je suis plus agressive. Je serai plus prudente à l'avenir. »

Leane sourit à sa petite sœur.

« Allez, viens... Allons voir Dumbledore. »

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta copine, Evans ? demanda James, complètement abasourdi. Elle change d'humeur aussi vite que Sirius change de fille !

« EH OH ! bougonna Black. »

Et après on s'étonnait qu'il ne fût jamais pris au sérieux par la gent féminine, mais si même son meilleur ami disait des bêtises pareilles ! Il n'était qu'un homme, après tout, et il n'avait pas l'âge d'être sage.

« Je l'ignore, répondit-elle soucieuse. Je lui parlerai ce soir. J'essayerai de la faire changer d'avis...

« Merci, dit le Maraudeur à lunettes.

« Si elle ne le fait pas, rajouta Peter, ce serait une grande perte pour l'équipe.

« Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, ni pour ton équipe, siffla-t-elle, mais pour elle... Il ne faut pas qu'elle arrête le Quidditch, c'est son seul moment de détente. Bien qu'avec vous dans les parages, je me demande comment elle fait. »

Seul Remus restait silencieux, il avait ressentit la peur de Leane juste avant que son humeur ne change. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer tout cela ?

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

La journée se passa sans autre débordement. Une fois de retour dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily, Leane s'écartèrent du groupe, montant dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Lily cherchait comment aborder le sujet Quidditch avec sa meilleure amie. Elle ouvrait la bouche lorsqu'elle pensait avoir trouvé la bonne approche, mais la refermait de suite pensant s'être trompée. La brunette la regardait avec un certain amusement.

« Si tu me disais directement ce que tu essayes de faire sortir depuis tantôt, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu seras tranquille.

« Bien...Alors....Pourquoi veux-tu arrêter le Quidditch ?

« C'est donc ça... C'est Potter qui t'a demandé de... ?

« Quoi ?! Non ! C'est juste que je suis inquiète. Jamais auparavant tu ne nous avais parlé d'arrêter le Quidditch... C'est ton sport...Et je dois avouer que cette fois je suis d'accord avec Black, ton excuse est très peu probable. L'étude ne t'a jamais empêché de faire ce que tu aimes. Alors, à moi, dis-moi pourquoi.

« Je... Je...

« Léa, appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, dis-moi pourquoi...

« Je ne supporte plus de me montrer à quelqu'un, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Son amie fronça les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire par « te monter à quelqu'un » ?

« A la fin des matchs ou des échauffements, il y a les douches...

« Je vois... mais il y a d'autres solutions... Tu peux toujours attendre que tout le monde soit sorti ou venir la prendre dans la chambre...

« Je n'ai plus envie de me compliquer la vie.

« Enfin, les douches sur place ne sont pas une obligation, tu peux quand même essayer de...

« Ne me force pas, Lil's. Je n'y arriverai pas... Je leur ai déjà donné un sursit, je ne peux pas faire plus. »

Elle sortit un livre de Métamorphose, signe que la discussion était close. Lily soupira. Qu'est-ce que son amie pouvait être têtue ! Après quelques marmonnements, elle se tourna elle aussi vers ses cours, laissant-là ses réflexions.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, Leane baissa son livre et regarda son amie.

« Je trouve que Potter a l'air plus calme cette année, tu ne trouves pas?

« Attends, Léa, on est que le deuxième jour.

« Ma Lily, rappelle-toi l'année passée, il ne restait pas dix minutes sans te draguer.

« Il est peut-être trop occupé à se regarder dans le miroir cette année... c'est le capitaine de l'équipe,

« C'est moi ou ça t'ennuie qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi? dit-elle en rigolant

« Vas te faire cuire une bouse de dragon!

Elles partirent dans un fou rire aussi bête qu'incontrôlable.

Tout était oublié, du moins l'espace d'un instant... Rien ne comptait plus que ce rire profond qui leur permettait de voler un peu au dessus d'une réalité beaucoup trop dure, d'une guerre encore trop vague pour des adolescent remplis d'espoir et de rêves pour l'avenir. Lorsqu'elles se calmaient, il suffisait d'un regard pour que le fou-rire reparte de plus belle.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

Les Maraudeurs étaient eux aussi dans leur dortoir. Remus relisait les notes qu'il avait prises aujourd'hui, Peter rêvassait, allongé sur son lit, en fixant le plafond, James assis sur son matelas, dessinait des petits cœurs sur une feuille puis les griffonnait rageusement. Sirius lui, lisait un magasine sur le Quidditch que lui avait prêté James. Tout était donc calme dans la chambre... quand soudain :

« Elle ne peut pas nous lâcher comme ça ! explosa Sirius, faisant sursauter ses amis.

« Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? demanda Peter quelque peu perdu.

« A ton avis ?

« Oh ! Thunderstorm...

« Oui... Thunderstorm ! J'en reviens pas qu'elle nous laisse cette année !

« Que veux-tu ? C'est son choix, dit Remus terre à terre.

« Ca n'empêche pas qu'il soit mauvais !

« Peut-être, mais c'est le sien..., continua le loup-garou.

« Et toi, James ? T'as rien su dire...

« Sirius, tu peux arrêter de nous crier dessus ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Comme l'a dit Remus, c'est son choix... Et puis, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ? Tu ne nous as pas fait un tel foin quand Rivers est parti... »

Sirius marmonna dans sa barbe...inexistante.

« Ca me fait râler ! Elle est super douée, elle !

« Oui, c'est pour cela que Jordan l'avait prise dans l'équipe. Mais si elle ne veut pas rester, on ne peut pas la forcer. On lui trouvera un remplaçant.

« Tu ne comprends rien ! pesta Sirius.

« Je comprends surtout que tu agis bizarrement quand il s'agit de Thunderstorm. Le grand Sirius Black serait-il amoureux ? le taquina James.

« Pff ! N'importe quoi ! Je pense aux besoins de l'équipe et tout de suite, pour toi, je suis amoureux ! »

Il saisit sa cape et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Je vais faire un tour ! »

Il claqua la porte derrière lui sous le regard amusé de ses amis.

« Pas de doute ! Il a le béguin...déclara Remus »

« ET JE NE CHANGE PAS DE FILLE AUSSI SOUVENT QUE CA! »

Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de voir le visage furieux de Sirius avant que la porte ne se referme de nouveau.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

A l'heure du dîner, l'humeur était plus légère, bien que Sirius aie toujours de grosses difficultés d'accepter l' « abandon » de Leane.

A la fin de celui-ci, Oxyntès s'approcha du groupe qui se dirigeait vers la tour des Gryffondors. Souriant, il demanda, le plus naturellement du monde, s'il pouvait s'entretenir un moment avec Lily. Cette dernière acquiesça et s'éloigna avec son collègue.

En les voyant partir, James ne sut réprimer un regard menaçant envers Reinhardt.

« Malgré tous tes efforts, Cornedrue, tu n'arriveras jamais à faire taire tes yeux... se moqua gentiment Sirius.

« Je n'y peux rien, je ne le sens pas ce gars ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Il a un côté sournois et noir... C'est à se demander ce qu'il fait chez les Serdaigles.

« Ca va Leane ? demanda Peter coupant court la discussion des deux autres.

« Hum ? Oui, tout va très bien.

« Tu es toute blanche tout à coup..., s'inquiéta Remus.

« Je te jure que tout va bien, 'Mus. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers James.

« Mon petit Porc-épic, Blacky a raison pour une fois, tu as encore de sérieux progrès à faire... »

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

Quelques minutes passèrent durant lesquelles les Maraudeurs, Leane et Lucy attendaient le retour de Lily, dans leur salle commune, en discutant calmement des cours de la journée.

La jeune fille rousse pénétra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de ses amis.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Remus.

« Oui...Oui...Juste une petite discussion entre préfets. Ah, au fait, Reinhardt m'a donné ceci pour toi, ça avait l'air important. »

Elle sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la tendit à Leane.

« Merci..., répondit la Gryffondor en se saisissant de la missive.

« Tu as une touche on dirait, Bowtrukle ! s'exclama James »

La dite Bowtrukle pâlit imperceptiblement et Sirius envoya un regard noir à son ami.

« Apparemment...

« Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? s'enquit Peter avec curiosité.

« Si... »

Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia le parchemin. Une écriture fine et anguleuse ornait celui-ci.

_Je t'attendrai devant le tableau des Gryffondors à 1h._

_J'attends ce moment avec impatience._

La signature était un enchevêtrement des lettres O et R.

Leane sentit des larmes de désespoir remplirent ses yeux, elle dut y mettre toute sa volonté pour les empêcher de couler et pour les faire disparaître.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que les filles de son dortoir dormaient, Leane se leva silencieusement et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Devant le tableau, comme stipulé dans sa lettre, Oxyntès l'attendait.

Il était accoudé à la rambarde et se redressa quand il la vit.

Ils se regardèrent un instant en chien de faïence, se défiant du regard, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

Reinhardt fut le premier à bouger.

« Alors, ma Belle, on ne dit pas 'bonsoir' ? »

Le Serdaigle agrippa la jeune fille par la taille et la pressa contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Leane ne bougeait pas, gardant une apparence impassible alors que tout son corps lui hurlait de partir loin de cet homme.

A la fin du baiser, il la saisit par la main. Un sourire satisfait ornant son visage.

« Viens..., susurra-t-il en la guidant dans les dédales de couloirs et d'escaliers.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau représentant un aigle fondant sur sa proie.  
Oxyntès murmura le mot de passe et ils pénétrèrent dans ce qui ressemblerait bientôt aux antichambres de l'enfer pour Leane.

L'endroit n'avait en soi rien de désagréable, les couleurs bleu et argent étaient douces, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, diffusant une chaleur agréable dans ce qui se révéla être un petit salon. La jeune fille ne put malgré cela réprimer un frisson.

Oxyntès la conduisit dans une autre pièce. Elle était toute aussi belle que la précédente, mais fut pour la Gryffondor, le pire endroit qu'elle n'eut jamais vu.

« Entre... N'aie pas peur..., lui dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Il ferma la porte de la chambre et se colla au dos de la jeune fille. Humant l'odeur de ses cheveux, il commença à déboutonner la robe de Leane. Elle se laissa faire alors que des images de la nuit du 12 juillet lui revenaient sans cesse. Au moins, ce soir, il était doux. Alors qu'il glissait une main rugueuse près de sa poitrine, Leane une fulgurante envie de s'enfuir. Le préfet du le sentir car il la rapprocha du lit et l'allongea sur celui-ci, la bloquant sous lui.

Il la regarda de haut, scrutant sa poitrine blanche dénudée d'un regard envieux. Il fondit sur elle comme l'oiseau sur le tableau qui parait son entrée.

Ses baisers lui rappelèrent la boue et les cailloux qui salissaient et transperçait sa peau lors de leur première rencontre.

Lorsqu'il se déshabilla à son tour pressant son désir nu sur sa cuisse, elle eut un haut le cœur... Revoyant de nouveau son visage caché par le masque de la mort.

Alors qu'il la pénétrait, elle ressentit de nouveau cette douleur, deux fois plus forte, qu'elle avait perçue la première fois.

Il lui embrassait le visage à certain moment, à d'autre lui respirait bruyamment dans l'oreille. Tout ce qu'il faisait lui brûlait la peau... Il martyrisait son corps de jeune femme qui serait à jamais marqué par ces mains, ce souffle, ce corps qui se mouvait sur elle... en elle.

Lorsqu'il se déversa en elle en un cri rauque de jouissance, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait d'être brûlée à l'acide de l'intérieur. Il s'effondra sur elle.

Il recueillit les larmes de Leane de sa bouche, lui murmurant qu'un jour, elle finirait par aimer...

Il se retira d'elle et retira la protection bizarre qu'il avait enfilée, il la noua et la fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette.

Elle se releva le plus rapidement que son corps brisé le lui permettait. Elle ramassa ses vêtements et les mit.

Elle les resserra contre elle, rentrant des ongles dans ses paumes lorsqu'il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

« Ramène moi à la salle commune, souffla-t-elle »

Sa voix l'avait définitivement laissée tomber. Il acquiesça et la reconduisit près du tableau de la Grosse Dame. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, enfuit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui disant :

« A la semaine prochaine, ma Belle. »

Et il partit. Elle rentra dans la salle commune, se dirigea vers son dortoir et attendit d'être en sécurité sous ses draps pour se laisser pleurer tout son saoul.

Lorsque sept heures sonnèrent, une petite forme sombre en robe de nuit se faufila dans le dortoir des septième année. Elle écarta les rideaux et secoua la jeune fille qui dormait. Leane ouvrit les yeux faisant face à cette petite perturbatrice de sommeil. Elle vit sa petite sœur qui la fixait de ses yeux trop noirs remplis de larmes.  
Elle s'écarta et ouvrit des draps. Lucy se mit au côté de sa sœur.

Elles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre et ce fut comme ça que Sakura les retrouva quelques heures plus tard.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

_Fallait qu'ça blesse mon corps  
Fallait qu'ça laisse des cicatrices au bord  
Du cœur, de l'âme  
_

_J'ai comme le corps en cendres, j'ai comme  
Envie d'me pendre _

_On m'a fait la haine ; j'peux plus faire l'amour  
On m'a fait la haine ; pardon, mon amour..._

_Et je t'écoute me répéter que tu m'aimes  
Et me redire que tu m'aimes quand même  
Est-ce que je pue la haine ?... mais tu m'aimes... _(4)

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

(1) Voici notre petite 4sh

(2) Merci à ma petite 4sh pour m'avoir soufflé cette phrase !

(3) Définition venant des « Animaux Fantastiques » :

Le Bowtrukle est une créature gardienne des arbres, présente principalement dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre, le sud de l'Allemagne et certaines forêts scandinaves. Elle est extrêmement difficile à repérer en raison de sa petite taille (vingt centimètres de hauteur maximum) et de son apparence semblable à un mélange d'écorce et de brindilles, avec deux petits yeux marrons.

Le Bowtrukle, qui se nourrit d'insectes, est un animal très paisible et terriblement timide, mais si l'arbre dans lequel il vit est menacé, il arrive qu'il bondisse sur le bûcheron ou le forestier qui tente de s'en prendre à son logement et lui crève les yeux à l'aide de ses longs doigts pointus. Une offrande de cloportes calmera le Bowtrukle suffisamment longtemps pour qu'un sorcier ait le temps de couper dans son arbre de quoi fabriquer une baguette.

_(4)Lynda Lemay __**On m'a fait la haine **__1996 "Lynda Lemay"_

Pourquoi Oxynthès a-t-il une chambre particulière ? Vous demandez-vous (ou pas).

Eh bien, tout d'abord parce que ca m'arrange lol. Ce n'est pas une raison crieront certains! Alors, je répondrais que je pense qu'en tant que Préfet-en-Chef, ils ont tous droit à une petite faveur. Et que je trouve qu'une chambre indépendante est une bonne chose ^^.

Vous remarquerez bientôt que notre cher pas gentil n'est pas le seul à avoir eu ce privilège, mais que notre Lily aussi.

Sur ce je vous quitte, mes chers lecteurs.

A très bientôt

Si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, une menace à proférer, un compliment à formuler (c'est ce point là que je préfère), le bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;)…


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre: **_Le torrent…c'est mes larmes…_

**Auteur**: Thunder Black

**Béta-lectrice (et non traductrice comme mis dans le chapitre précédent)**: 4sh (NdlBL : T'es sûre ?)  
**Genre**: Drame, et plus tard romance  
**Rating**: M *attention scènes parfois assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir*

**Epoque**: Cette fic se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Le reste appartenant à J.K.R

**Note :** Chapitre 1 revu et corrigé

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…Et le torrent…C'est mes larmes…_

* * *

**Le 25 septembre 1977**

_Aujourd'hui, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. _

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial._

_Bon ou mauvais ? Je ne sais pas, mais spécial quand même..._

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Remus, James et Sirius venaient d'hurler en sautant sur le lit de Peter qui grogna, trop confortablement installé dans les bras de Morphée pour réagir outre mesure.

« Allez, Peter ! Réveille-toi ! insista James en commençant à faire de petits bonds sur le lit. C'est une journée magnifique !

« Quelle heure est-il ? répondit la voix pâteuse de son camarade.

« Huit heures et vingt-sept minutes. Depuis une minute, tu as dix-sept ans, annonça fièrement Remus. Bienvenue dans la cour des grands !

« Hum... Merci... »

Peter avait enfin daigné sortir sa tête de son oreiller et se frottait les yeux pour se réveiller.

« Tiens, Queudver ! dit Sirius en lui tendant cinq paquets. Et encore joyeux anniversaire ! »

Pettigrow, parfaitement éveillé à présent, saisit les cadeaux et inspecta minutieusement le premier présent.

« C'est de mes parents ! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux, en ayant reconnu l'écriture de sa mère qui couvrait la carte. »

Il le déballa rapidement et découvrit une veste en jeans magnifique, selon les dires de l'expert vestimentaire, j'ai nommé Sirius Black.

« Je l'avais vue dans un magasin moldu avant de partir, mais je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour me la payer, expliqua le héros de la journée en enfilant son cadeau au dessus de son pyjama. »

Il s'empressa de prendre un nouveau paquet, regarda la petite carte.

« Celui-ci est de toi, Sirius. »

Il ouvrit prudemment le papier, il avait l'habitude des cadeaux du Maraudeur et il valait mieux rester prudent... C'était un jeu d'échec sorcier.

« Il est superbe ! déclara-t-il, ému. Merci !

« J'étais sûr que ça te plairait ! dit Sirius en riant. Au moins, on pourra jouer dans la chambre... »

Encourager Peter à développer son talent au échec était le but du cadeau. Il était vraiment doué à ce jeu et ne cessait de battre tout le monde.

« C'est le mien celui-là ! s'écria James alors que Peter prenait un autre présent. »

Peter lui sourit chaleureusement et déballa le cadeau de James. Trois 33 T de Franck Sinatra apparaissent.

« Comme ça, tu auras un accompagnement à tes couacs dans la salle de bains ! »

Les Maraudeurs rirent en chœur, Peter était un fan de ce chanteur Moldu qu'il s'amusait à imiter lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre.

« C'est génial, Cornedrue ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Vint le cadeau de Remus, Peter arracha le papier qui le recouvrait. Il vit un livre de botanique, un livre très rare qu'il cherchait depuis près d'un an.

« Merci ! »

Il était à la limite de se jeter au coup de ses amis pour leurs cadeaux tous plus formidables que les autres.

« Il t'en reste un, déclara Sirius. »

Peter prit l'enveloppe qui était attachée au paquet.

« C'est de Leane... »

Il déballa le présent. C'était une photo dédicacée de son équipe de Quidditch préférée, les Frelons de Wimbourne (1) et le maillot d'un des joueurs.

Il attacha magiquement ses cadeaux à la tête de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Programme du jour : sortie à Pré-au-Lard, avec à la clef : achat des fourniture pour fêter dignement ses dix-sept ans ce soir.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Deux heures sonnaient à la grosse horloge du hall alors que les élèves qui en avaient la permission se pressaient aux portes de Poudlard pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous accompagner, Leane ? demanda Clelia pour la n-ième fois

« Mais oui ! répondit-elle en rigolant. Allez-y et amusez-vous bien ! Je vais passer une très bonne aprèm' avec ma petite sœur, on a besoin de se retrouver un peu.

« Ok... A toute à l'heure alors !

« A toute à l'heure ! »

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Cela faisait une heure que les étudiants de Poudlard se baladaient dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard. Les Maraudeurs avaient acheté tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour réussir la fête de ce soir pour les dix-sept ans de Peter. Bonbons, cotillons et boissons. Ils avaient même réussi à se procurer de l'alcool en plus des bièraubeurres : whisky Pur Feu, hydromel...

Mais en attendant la grande soirée, ils se réjouissaient entre Maraudeurs.

Des rires féminins se firent entendre alors que Lily, Sakura, Lise-Ann et Clélia pénétraient dans le bar. Les Maraudeurs les regardèrent un instant puis détournèrent le regard. Seul Remus, les fixait encore. Des dizaines de questions submergeaient son esprit.

Pourquoi Leane agissait-elle comme cela depuis le début de l'année ? Certes vouloir rester avec sa sœur était compréhensible, mais le fait d'éviter les gens, d'éviter le contact. C'était arrivé encore le matin même alors que Peter voulait la remercier pour ses cadeaux.  
Et cette peur dans ses yeux, cette détresse qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau... C'était vraiment bizarre...

« Alors Lunard, tu essayes de prendre la relève de Jamsie ? le taquina Sirius.

« Pardon ? demanda le loup garou, surpris.

« Ca fait bien dix minutes que tu regardes les filles, enfin fixer serait un verbe plus approprié.

« Non... J'étais dans la lune... » (2)

La discussion fut interrompue par l'extinction soudaine des lumières. Puis une musique s'éleva :

_Happy Birthday to youuuu_

_Happy birthday to you, Peter_

_Happy birthday to you_

Madame Rosmerta était sortie des cuisines avec un énorme gâteau au chocolat sur lequel était posées dix-sept bougies. Elle vint le déposer sur la table qu'occupaient les Maraudeurs.

« Vas-y ! Souffle tes bougies Pet' et n'oublie pas ton vœux, dit James à un Peter dont la couleur rouge brique qui ornait ses joues aurait fait pâlir de jalousie les armoiries des Gryffondors. »

La dégustation de la pâtisserie se fit dans la bonne humeur, les rires entrecoupant les énormes bouchées.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

**Le 26 septembre 1977**

_Buzzz...Buzzz...Buzzz..._

Le bruit du réveil matin résonna dans la chambre des Maraudeurs où les ronflements sonores régnaient déjà en maître.

« Connerie de réveil ! » maugréa Remus d'une voix éraillée alors que sa main se frayait un chemin hors des couvertures tentant d'atteindre l'horrible appareil.

_BUZZZ...BUZZZ...BUZZZ..._

Après quelques vaines tentatives d'extinction, son cerveau embrumé comprit que l'engin de malheur n'était pas le sien. Un autre Maraudeur émergeait à son tour.

« Bordel Peter ! Éteins ton réveil ! » grogna James

Un crissement se fit entendre, puis le malheureux appareil mourut dans un dernier bourdonnement. James se retourna, cachant sa tête et sa baguette, jeune meurtrière d'un dispositif qui ne faisait que son travail, sous ses couvertures.

Le calme repris ses droits quelques instants avant d'être de nouveau perturbé par un cri suraigu.

_Debout fainéants ! C'est lundi ! Il est sept heures ! Vous avez cours ! Debout ! Debout ! DEBOUT !!!_

Remus se redressa d'un bond et se pris la tête entre les mains en grognant. Il avait une de ces migraines !

_DEBOUT !_

Un bruit mat, mais bien sonore se fit entendre à son tour. C'était le son qu'avait fait James en tombant de son lit. Une main apparut au dessus du matelas et un borborygme ressemblant à un « ça va ! Je vais bien » s'éleva.

_FAINEANTS !_

Peter ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec...AAAAAAAAhhhhh !... une poupée...gonflable, cadeau de fin de soirée de ses collègues de chambrée.

_DEBOUT !_

Une fois remis de leurs émotions, les trois Maraudeurs cherchèrent l'origine de ce beuglement qui les avait sortis du sommeil et virent l'horloge de Sirius voleter dans les airs. Son propriétaire, par ailleurs, continuait allégrement sa nuit.

Après avoir éteint le maudit « volatile », James fit apparaître une masse d'eau au dessus du lit de l'animagus endormi et la lâcha sur le visage du pauvre malheureux.

« POTTER ! Mais t'es dingue ?! » s'exclama le dernier Maraudeur avant qu'une plainte de pure détresse ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Il avait l'horrible impression qu'un troupeau de Magyars à Pointe s'était dégourdi les pattes sur son cerveau, le réduisant en une substance molle et douloureuse.

Il tendit le bras vers sa table de nuit, en ouvrit le tiroir et sortit une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre à l'aspect poisseux.

Il déboucha le récipient et l'odeur s'élevant de la potion lui donna la nausée. Comment un remède contre la gueule de bois pouvait être aussi répugnant ?

Tous les Maraudeurs prirent une dose de décoction en espérant ne pas tout régurgiter dans la minute.

Après être un peu remis sur pieds, ils se rendirent chacun leur tour dans la salle de bains. Ils avaient tous la tête des lendemains de fête, la potion pouvait faire disparaître le mal de tête et la bouche pâteuse, mais ne faisait pas non plus de miracles. Au grand déplaisir de Sirius qui voyait son visage parfait défiguré par d'immenses cernes bleutées.

« Bon sang les mecs, faites-moi promettre de ne plus jamais boire une goutte d'alcool ! s'exclama Remus.

« Et pourquoi ferais-tu une telle chose ? demanda Peter qui enfilait une chemise.

« Parce que ça fait faire de belles conneries.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna James.

« Regarde... »

Remus lui tendit le parchemin qu'il tenait et James le parcourut.

« Par les couilles de Merlin ! jura-t-il.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Ignorant la question de Peter, il relut le papier pour être sur d'avoir bien compris tout ce qui était inscrit.

« Sirius ! Viens ! »

Black sortit de la salle de bains en marmonnant.

« Lis ça ! Tu auras une bonne raison de râler ! »

Le Maraudeur saisit le parchemin et le consulta.

« On n'est pas dans la merde !

« Mais vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ! s'énerva Peter. »

Sirius lut à voix haute le contenu de l'écrit.

_Nous, Queudver, Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue,_

_Parions, en cette soirée d'anniversaire,_

_Que nous réaliserons ce lundi 26 septembre les gages stipulés ci-dessous,_

_Ceux-ci résultants d'une partie d'action ou vérité version sorcière :_

Sirius fit une pause dans sa lecture. Ils avaient fait ce jeu débile la veille ? Ils devaient être plus saouls que ce qu'il ne croyait...

_Queudver devra chanter la sérénade à notre chère directrice de maison en étant déguisé en danseuse étoile._

_Lunard devra passer toute sa journée en uniforme féminin, faire du rentre dedans à Snivelus et l'embrasser avant la fin de la journée._

_Patmol devra faire un strip-tease intégral dans la Grande Salle lors d'un des trois repas._

_Cornedrue devra embrasser toutes les filles de septième année de sa maison sans recevoir de gifle d'une des Gryffondors._

_Si l'un d'entre nous ne parvenait pas remplir complètement sa part du contrat,_

_Il se verrait contraint de se balader aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance devant les quartiers de notre bien-aimé concierge, Rusard,_

_En ayant au préalable écrit sur son torse :_

_JE SUIS UN POULET._

« C'est un cauchemar... soupira Peter.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on ait joué a _ça_, déclara James éberlué.

« Et si on ne le faisait pas ? proposa Sirius.

« Impossible, c'est un pari magique... Regarde nos signatures. »

En effet, un reflet doré faisait des allers-retours sur les quatre noms des Gryffondors. Ces derniers soupirèrent en chœur.

« Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller voir Lily... marmonna Remus.

« Pourquoi ? demanda James, éberlué.

« Eh bien, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas de vêtements de fille et je ne peux pas aller dans leur dortoir. Donc comme Lily a sa chambre, c'est elle que je vais voir. »

Remus soupira de nouveau et sortit du dortoir.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Le Maraudeur frappa à la porte de la Préfète-en-chef.

« Une seconde ! J'arrive... Remus ?! Que se passe-t-il ?

« J'ai besoin de ton aide.

« Viens, tu vas m'expliquer. »

Le lycan suivit la Gryffondor dans ses appartements et lui expliqua la situation incongrue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Je vois...dit-elle en se retenant de rire. Et donc, tu aurai besoin de vêtements. Je vais chercher les filles.

« Mais... Pourquoi ?

« Parce que mon uniforme serait trop petit, je ne mesure qu'un mètre soixante et toi près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, mais celui de Clé t'ira comme un gant. C'est pratique d'avoir une apprentie mannequin dans le groupe. Je m'occupe du maquillage...Léa te coiffera, Lise te filera ses chaussures et Saku te briffera sur la séduction.

« Je vais mourir... soupira Remus.

« Oui peut-être... Mais ça t'apprendra de faire des trucs aussi débiles ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard...

« Allons Remus, ne fais pas l'enfant ! rigola Leane

« Mais ça fait maleuh !! se plaignit le lycanthrope

« Si tu te brossais les cheveux plus souvent, ce ne serait pas le cas ! A croire que tu ne connais même pas l'existence de la brosse!

« Oh ça va, hein !

« Remus ! Arrête de gigoter ou je vais en mettre partout ! contre-attaqua Lily

« Pourquoi vous êtes toutes contre moi ? C'est vraiment utile de me mettre du vernis, Lily ?

« Oui ! répondirent les filles en chœur.

« Remus, tu préfères cette jupe ci ou celle-là ? demanda Clélia en lui montrant deux jupes d'uniforme que Remus caractérisa comme étant identiques.

« Il y a une différence ? »

La jeune fille le fixa avec un air mortifié.

« Mais enfin Remus, c'est flagrant ! Celle-ci est grise et l'autre est anthracite. Et dire qu'on fait tout ça pour vous séduire, vous, les hommes, et vous ne voyez rien.

« Désespérants ! ajouta Sakura. Tu devrais lui rajouter un peu d'ombre bronze sur les yeux, Lily-san. Bon Remus, écoute moi bien parce que ce que je vais te dire est vraiment très important ! »

Remus soupira désespéré... Dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ? S'il ratait son pari, il se jetterait du haut de la tour d'astronomie ! C'était décidé !

Tout à ses réflexions sur la meilleure façon de sauter de la tourelle, il n'avait pas fait attention aux dires de Sakura. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre, la jeune fille était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« ... Le secret c'est de ne jamais lâcher ses yeux. Tu lui parles d'une voix grave et sensuelle... »

Le jeune Maraudeur se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sakura d'aussi près. Il aurait pu se noyer dans ses yeux noirs d'encre où pourtant une brillance incomparable régnait.

« ... Tu frôles ses lèvres et une fois qu'il ferme les yeux, c'est gagné ! Voilà, tu sais tout ! »

La jeune japonaise s'éloigna alors que Remus ouvrit les yeux sans qu'il ait eu conscience de les avoir fermés. Une rougeur qui aurait pu guider les bateaux dans une nuit brumeuse s'empara de ses joues, alors que Sakura rit de bon cœur.

« Il faudra juste que tu évites de rougir, Remus. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête et la jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil en ébouriffant les cheveux du lycanthrope

« Ehhh ! s'écria Leane en essayant d'aplatir les mèches qui sortaient maintenant de la coiffure. FINI ! »

Elle vaporisa une bonne dose de laque sur les cheveux du Maraudeur ce qui le fit tousser.

Les filles se mirent toutes face à Remus et le fixèrent d'un œil critique.

« Hum... Ca devrait aller. »

Lily tendit un miroir au loup garou qui se regarda bizarrement. Leane lui avait remonté les cheveux en chignon et le maquillage que lui avait fait Lily, bien que discret mettait ses yeux en valeur.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à choisir tes chaussures et tu seras prête pour le bal, jeune cendrillon ! »

Remus grogna alors que Lise-Ann partait dans un exposé sur les différentes tailles et formes de talons.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Une demi heure plus tard, Remus sortit des appartements de Lily vêtu de pied en cape, accompagné par les cinq filles qui explosaient de rire à chaque fois qu'il trébuchait à cause des légers talons qu'il portait. Même avec le maquillage, les vêtements et les conseils des filles, Remus ne pourrait jamais passer pour une fille. Sa stature était trop carrée ainsi que son visage. Voulant garder sa fierté et son côté masculin, Remus se déplaçait d'un pas de conquérant, la tête haute, bombant le torse.

Ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle, Sakura lui donnant les dernières recommandations, toutes commentées par Lise-Ann.

Lily ouvrit la marche et pénétra dans la salle, suivies par les autres filles. Lorsque Remus entra à son tour, le silence se fit... Puis des murmures s'élevèrent et enfin de grands éclats de rire.

Tout le long du petit-déjeuner, certains élèves lançaient des piques au préfet des Gryffondors, d'autres essayaient de lui fixer des rendez-vous ou encore lui faisaient des propositions coquines.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent pour se rendre à leur premier cours de la journée, Remus était plus rouge que le blason des Gryffondors.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

L'heure du repas arriva sans trop de problème pour Remus, les profs lui avaient fait les gros yeux et McGonagall lui avait donné une retenue pour tenue inappropriée, mais dans l'ensemble tout ce passait bien. Il n'avait pas encore croisé Rogue, mais cela n'allait pas tarder, si ce n'était maintenant, ils avaient cours de potion avec les Serpentard après le repas.

Soudain, une musique s'éleva dans la Grande Salle, les élèves levèrent la tête de leurs plats et les conversations s'arrêtèrent. Lorsque la batterie se fit entendre, Sirius sauta sur la table des Gryffondors. Il commença à se déhancher sur la musique et se mit à chanter.

_A little less conversation,_

_A little more action please_

_All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me_

_A little more bite and a little less bark_

_A little less fight and a little more spark_

_Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me_

_Satisfy me baby_

Des filles s'approchèrent de la table des Maraudeurs et crièrent à pleins poumons lorsque Sirius fit tomber sa robe de sorcier.

_Baby close your eyes and listen to the music_

_Drifting through a summer breeze_

_It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it_

_Come along with me and put your mind at ease_

Il défit sa cravate et la lança dans la foule qui s'était attroupée. Le Professeur Mc Gonagall était rouge de colère, mais qu'avait les Maraudeurs aujourd'hui ? Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour faire passer l'envie de Black de s'exhiber ainsi en public, mais le professeur Dumbledore la retint.

«Attendons de voir jusqu'où ira ce gredin...

« Mais professeur !

« Allons Minerva, ne soyez pas si bougonne... Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à tout ceci... comme l'anniversaire de Pettigrow. »

Mc Gonagall se rassit et attendit en marmonnant contre les idées pour le moins saugrenues du Directeur.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit que Black avait enlevé sa chemise et ses chaussures.

Des jeunes filles tentaient de monter sur la scène improvisée afin d'aider le jeune Maraudeur dans sa tâche mais furent vite arrêtée par les amis du strip-teaseur.

Sirius continuait de chanter et de se déhancher comme si de rien était.

_Come on baby I'm tired of talking  
Grab your coat and let's start walking  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Come on, come on  
Don't procrastinate, don't articulate  
Girl it's getting late, you don't sit and wait around_

Il arracha son pantalon, ce qui eut pour conséquence une montée en volume des cris extatiques et un Peter piétiné par une fille en délire. Mc Gonagall fit les gros yeux au Professeur Bibine qui bavait littéralement sur son élève.

_A little less conversation, a little more action please  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me  
A little more bite and a little less bark  
A little less fight and a little more spark  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me  
Satisfy me baby_ (3)

Alors qu'il allait enlever le dernier rempart protégeant ses atouts masculins, Dumbledore se leva et fit cesser la musique.

« Je crois que ce sera suffisant, monsieur Black ! Veuillez vous revêtir enfin autant que possible parce que je doute que certains de vos vêtements soient encore en état. Bien entendu, vous irez à la fin de la journée dans le bureau de votre directrice de maison afin de recevoir une retenue. »

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Remus s'installa auprès de Rogue pour le cours de potions. Sirius, James et lui avaient été les seuls des Maraudeurs à avoir repris cette option pour leurs aspics. Peter avait donc pause à cette heure et en profitait pour écrire sa déclaration d'amour.

Lorsqu'il avait vu approcher le lycanthrope, Rogue avait émis un reniflement de dédain. Il était loin d'apprécier le fait que Lupin vienne envahir son espace vital. Remus lui envoya un regard qui se voulait langoureux, mais ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût de se faufiler sur son visage, ce qui fit pouffer ses animagi d'amis qui s'étaient installés quelques bancs plus loin et qui fixait la scène avec une certaine attention.

Le cours se passa dans un silence pesant entre le Serpentard et le Gryffondor malgré tous les efforts de ce dernier pour entamer une conversation.

A la fin du cours, Remus essaya de retenir Severus, mais celui-ci s'enfuit en direction de la salle de métamorphose comme s'il avait une horde de loups garous aux fesses. Ce qui n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

« Je ne pense pas que tu pourras honorer ton pari, mon cher Lunard, s'exclama Black en passant un bras autour du cou de son ami. Mais soit sûr que ta tenue est magnifique et te va comme un gant ! »

Il se mit a rire, accompagné de James, sous les yeux furibonds du lycan.

« Tu as préparé la peinture pour ce soir, Sirius ? demanda innocemment Remus. J'espère que tu plairas à Rusard, avec un peu de chance, il te gardera même pour la nuit ! »

Sirius ébouriffa la belle coiffure de Remus en riant.

« Bah alors mon loup, on se rebelle ? »

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

La fin de l'après-midi approchait et aucun des autres Maraudeurs n'avait encore réussi son pari.

Les jeunes hommes étaient réunis à l'une des tables de la salle commune lorsque les filles de septième entrèrent. Elles s'approchèrent de Remus pour savoir comment avançait sa mission « Je séduis Severus en moins de vingt-quatre heures », le Gryffondor répondit par un marmonnement incompréhensible. Sakura s'installa à coté de lui et commença, à l'aide des filles, à échafauder un plan pour coincer Snape au plus vite.

James tenta une approche du côté de Leane, mais celle-ci l'arrêta d'un regard qui voulait dire «Fous-moi la paix, c'est pas le jour». Il se rabattit donc sur une autre des filles.

« Sakura ? Je peux te demander un truc ?

« Non ! répondit-elle sans lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel elle écrivait de déroulement des opérations de la mission : « Prendre un serpent dans ses filets en moins de deux heures ». »

« Mais c'est pour mon gage !

« Quant bien même ce serait pour Merlin, que j'en aurais rien à battre. Tu as bien compris, Remus ? On va l'amener ici grâce à l'aide de Aludra, mais n'oublie pas tu restes planqué jusqu'à ce qu'on te donne le signal.

« Mais tu aides bien Remus !

« Oui, mais lui n'est pas un emmerdeur de première et si tu me gonfles encore, je vais devenir très méchante.

« Bon j'ai compris. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! »

Le Maraudeur à lunettes saisit le menton de Sakura et l'embrassa par-dessus la table qui les séparait. Cette dernière, trop surprise, ne réagit pas. Il se sépara d'elle et allait se pencher vers Clélia lorsqu'il entendit :

« Potter ! »

Par pur réflexe, il fit face à son interlocuteur et le poing de Nakashima s'abattit violemment sur sa joue gauche.

Alors qu'il était au sol, déboussolé par le choc, la jeune fille se rassit :

« Donc ! Lorsqu'on te donne le signal, tu t'approches et tu appliques ce que je t'ai appris tout à l'heure... »

Lorsqu'elle remarqua que toute la salle la regardait éberluée.

« Il embrasse très mal ! dit-elle en regardant James avec un air supérieur, un brin moqueur. »

Sirius aida son ami à se relever et ajouta :

« Nous savons maintenant pourquoi plus une fille ne veut de toi, Jamesy. »

Il pouffa de rire suivi par ses camarades, alors que Potter marmonnait dans sa barbe qu'il avait toujours beaucoup de succès, mais que c'était lui qui ne voulait plus d'elles.

« Allez fais pas la tête, mon chou. On va soigner ton gros bobo et on va se faire tout beau pour notre rencard avec Rusard. »

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

« Je n'y arriverai pas ! se plaignit pour la n-ième fois Remus.

« Mais si ! soupira Lily en réponse. Mais bien sûr, si tu pars perdant, tu n'y arriveras pas. Je ne sais pas… Pense que c'est quelqu'un d'autre…

« Facile à dire…

« Ecoute, si tu ne fais aucun effort, on n'y arrivera pas. Tu veux vraiment te retrouver nu devant Rusard ?

« Oh ! Merlin non !

« Bon alors tu vas y arriver ! C'est le signal ! Fonce ! »

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait de Lily, les autres Gryffondors de septième la rejoignirent afin d'observer Remus conclure son pari.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

« Salut ! » Déclara la voix grave de Remus faisant sursauter Rogue qui lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme fit volte face en sifflant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Lupin ?!

« Je voulais te voir, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait séduisante. »

Severus darda sur lui un regard perçant accompagné d'un reniflement méprisant.

« C'est la lune qui te fait cet effet, Lupin ? »

Remus tiqua à la remarque, mais ne répondit rien. Il avança vers le Serpentard qui semblait de plus en plus énervé.

« Je voulais m'excuser... continua le Gryffondor d'un air contrit.

« Non, vraiment Lupin, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. C'est peut-être contagieux !

« Nous t'avons fait beaucoup de mal et j'en suis désolé... »

Severus haussa un sourcil et recula contre le mur. Le lycan était beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût.

« C'est ça oui ! Et moi je suis Merlin!

« Ne sois pas si ironique... Mes excuses n'ont, à ce point, pas l'air sincères ?

« Tu veux vraiment une réponse franche là ? répondit le Serpentard alors que Remus n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètre de lui.

« Je te demande de me croire. »

Severus ferma les yeux d'agacement. Ce Gryffondor commençait vraiment à l'énerver. Alors qu'il allait répliquer d'une remarque bien cinglante, il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes.

Il ouvrit les yeux démesurément. Puis reprenant ses esprits, repoussa Lupin et tenta de lui pulvériser la mâchoire.

Remus le fixa les yeux ronds.

« Mais ça fait maleuh! »

Ce fut au tour de Severus de dévisager le Gryffondor. Il recula d'un pas et se saisit de sa baguette.

« Ne...Ne...M'approche plus jamais. Espèce de ...de .... LOUP GAROU ! »

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre lorsque le poing de Remus rencontra la mâchoire du Serpentard. Ce dernier tomba au sol sous la violence du coup, il redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du lycanthrope.

Lupin avait les yeux fous, Severus reconnut ce regard sur l'instant... celui-là même auquel il avait fait face deux ans plus tôt. Les yeux du loup-garou.

Le Gryffondor fondit sur le jeune homme au sol en rugissant de rage et le frappa de nouveau au visage.

Il fallut les forces réunies de Sirius et James pour l'arracher de Rogue. Le Serpentard gisait au sol gémissant de douleur.

Les filles n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux... Remus... Le gars qui prenait tout avec calme et diplomatie... Venait de se jeter au cou d'un Serpentard...

Les Maraudeurs essayaient tant bien que mal de retenir le loup-garou qui était plus que jamais influencé par la lune.

« Remus, c'est rien ! Laisse couler !

« LACHEZ-MOI !!!

« Non, Remus... »

La voix de Sirius était posée, mais ferme.

« Tout est fichu ! Tu comprends ça ?! »

Remus regardait autour de lui comme un animal pris au piège et qui n'a plus pour seul moyen de survie que l'attaque.

Les autres Maraudeurs se serrèrent contre lui dans une étreinte apaisante. Les voir ainsi liés aurait pu convaincre les plus septiques concernant l'amitié profonde qui unissait les quatre Gryffondors. Le loup-garou s'apaisa enfin. Epuisé, Remus s'écroula dans les bras de ses amis qui se rapprochèrent de lui si s'était encore possible.

Rogue se releva difficilement, se tenant le nez qui tâchait petit à petit sa main et ses vêtement de sang.

« Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Je vous ferai renvoyer ! »

Lily Evans et les autres filles de Gryffondor se placèrent entre les Maraudeurs et le Serpentard.

« Je serai toi Rogue, je ne la ramènerai pas trop ! s'exclama Lise-Ann. Tu l'as provoqué et frappé. Lupin n'a fait que se défendre nous sommes tous témoins ! »

Severus la regarda de haut.

« Et tu crois vraiment que les profs vont vous croire ? »

Sakura se reprocha un peu plus et plongea ses yeux noirs brûlants de colère dans ceux du Serpentard.

« On parie ? »

Rogue affronta son regard jusqu'à ce que les autres filles se rapprochent à leur tour.

« Tu ferai mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, Rogue, continua la Japonaise. Tu vas finir par salir le sol ! »

Leane s'appuya sur son amie. Elle semblait essoufflée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que l'infirmerie soit un passage obligé. Il n'a déjà plus rien. »

En effet, plus aucune trace de lutte n'était présente sur le visage du Serpentard. Seules les dernières traces de sang et son apparence débraillée laissaient présumer de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt.

Mû d'un dernier soubresaut de fierté, ou de folie, tout dépend la façon de voir les choses, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers le regroupement de filles.

« Que m'avez-vous fait?! »

Mû d'un dernier soubresaut de fierté, ou de folie, tout dépend la façon de voir les choses, le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers le regroupement de filles. Ce fut au tour de Sirius de réagir.

« Vas-t-en, Snivellus, et vite, avant qu'on ne s'énerve vraiment ! »

Le Serpentard suivit le conseil avisé du Gryffondor sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à eux tous réunis et s'en alla, non sans un regard remplis de haine.

Les filles se tournèrent vers les Maraudeurs.

« Remus, je..., commença Lily »

Mais trop tard. Le loup garou était déjà parti...

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Mc Gonagall se leva de son bureau. Qui pouvait bien venir la déranger ? Elle ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à Peter. Il était habillé d'un tutu rose, de collants blancs et de ballerines.

« Pettigrow ? Mais qu'... »

Elle fut interrompue par le Maraudeur qui, un genou à terre, s'était mis à chanter :

_Professeur Mc Gonagall,_

_Mon amour est aussi profond_

_Qu'une tarte au potiron_

_Ma vie me semble vide  
Loin de vos chapeaux en tweed_

_Je suis accroché à vous_

_Comme la tête au cou de Nicolas_

_Je suis comme fou_

_Ô Minerva, aimez-moi !_

La Directrice de la maison des Gryffondor fixa son élève, l'air circonspect.

« Tout ceci est très flatteur, monsieur Pettigrow. J'ai particulièrement apprécié l'allusion à la tête de Sir Nicolas. Très bonne comparaison. Mais, si dans deux minutes, vous n'êtes pas retourné dans votre dortoir pour enfiler une tenue correcte, je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous botter les fesses. »

Elle fit demi tour pour retourner à ses corrections, puis sembla changer d'avis. Elle se tourna vers une des statues qui bordaient le couloir.

« Monsieur Black, puisque vous êtes là, venez donc chercher votre retenue ! »

Elle rentra enfin dans son bureau.

**LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML**

Tout était calme dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le couvre-feu commencerait prochainement, Rusard attendait impatiemment ce moment tant aimé.

Un cri indéfini, ressemblant vaguement à un caquètement de poule se fit soudain entendre devant le bureau du concierge.

Ce dernier, suivi de miss Teigne, ouvrit sa porte. Ce fut alors qu'il vit James et Sirius, aussi nus que des vers, courir, devant ses yeux ébahis, en hurlant aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient : « COCORICOOOOO »

« BLACK ! POTTER ! RETENUE ! »

_

* * *

_

_To Be Continued…_

(1) Frelons de Wimbourne : fondée en 1312, l'équipe des Frelons a remporté dix-huit fois la Coupe de la Ligue et a été à deux reprises demi-finaliste en coupe d'Europe. Ils portent des robes à rayures horizontales jaunes et noires ornées d'un frelon sur la poitrine. Les supporters que l'on appelle aussi les "Piqueurs" ont pour coutume d'émettre un bourdonnement sonore pour déconcentrer les poursuiveurs adverses lors des tirs de penalties.

ouhhh le jeu de mots ! ouhhh le jeu de mot !

_**A little less conversation**_de Elvis Presley.

Si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, une menace à proférer, un compliment à formuler (c'est ce point là que je préfère), le bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;)


	5. Chapter 3 suite

**Titre: **_Le torrent…c'est mes larmes…_

**Auteur**: Thunder Black

**Béta-lectrice**: 4sh  
**Genre**: Drame, et plus tard romance  
**Rating**: M *attention scènes parfois assez explicites, âmes sensibles s'abstenir*

**Epoque**: Cette fic se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs.  
**Disclamers: **Rien ne m'appartient sauf les persos sortis tout droit de mon imagination tordue. Le reste appartenant à J.K.R

**Résumé : **_Je m'appelle Leane Thunderstorm, je vais avoir dix-sept ans…Et le torrent…C'est mes larmes…_

**Note : **et voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 3 ! Vous ne rêvez pas! Promis juré.

Un petit conseil cependant, allez relire les chapitres précédents, il y a eu quelques modifications ^^ (et ca vous permettra de vous remettre l'histoire en tête)

Excusez-moi de cette longue attente, mais j'espère que cela aura porté ses fruits.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_Deux heures sonnaient à la grosse horloge du hall alors que les élèves ayant la permission se pressaient aux portes de Poudlard pour pouvoir se rendre à Pré-au-Lard._

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas nous accompagner, Leane ? demanda pour la n-ième fois Lily._

_« Mais oui ! répondit-elle en rigolant. Allez-y et amusez-vous bien ! Je vais passer une très bonne aprèm' avec ma petite sœur, on a besoin de se retrouver un peu._

_« Ok... A toute à l'heure alors !_

_« A toute à l'heure ! »_

Une fois que le tableau se fut refermé derrière ses amies, Leane se tourna vers sa sœur.

« Vas chercher tes affaires, Luciole. On va bientôt y aller. »

La petite fille acquiesça et monta les escaliers de son dortoir, bientôt suivie par sa sœur qui se rendait dans le sien.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

La chambre n'était pas très grande, ni fortement meublée. Au centre, se trouvait un lit où dormait une femme d'âge moyen. Sur ce lit, une plaque était fixée, on pouvait y lire : « Hôpital Sainte Mangouste, Londres. Service : pathologie des sortilèges. Soins palliatifs. Nom du patient : Tunderstorm, Athénaïs »

Leane et Lucy pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Maman, déclara Leane en saisissant la main inerte de la malade. »

Aucune réponse… Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que sa mère ne répondait plus et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour arranger ça... malgré tous ses efforts.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

Les filles étaient rentrées de leur expédition à Pré-au-Lard. Des dizaines de sacs de course (venant surtout de chez Honeydukes, il fallait l'avouer) firent intrusion dans le dortoir des filles de dernière année de Gryffondor. Cachées derrière, se trouvaient Sakura et Clélia.

« Tu aurais du venir, Lea-chan, déclara Sakura en s'affalant sur le lit de son amie. Tu as raté les Maraudeurs bourrés. Ça vaut le coup quand même ! »

Leane sourit à l'imitation de Pettigrow criant sur une chaise qu'avait entrepris de faire Clélia.

« J'aurai aimé voir ça. »

Leane remarqua alors que Sakura la fixait intensément, l'air soucieux.

« Ca va, Lea-chan ?

« Oui, pourquoi ?

« Je sais pas. Tu as l'air bizarre depuis ce matin...

« Merci, Saku. Ça fait toujours plaisir! Répondit Leane en riant. Dis tout de suite que j'ai une sale tête !

« Pas pire que les autres jours, si ça peut te rassurer, la taquina Clélia.

« Merci, les filles! Vous savez qu'au fond, je vous aime aussi! Au fait, où sont Lise-Ann et Lily?

« Je suis vexée ! Dis tout de suite que notre présence ne te comble pas de joie! Dit Clélia feignant d'être blessée

« Comment as-tu deviné?

« Lily est dans sa chambre et Lise-chan est avec l'amour de sa vie, sa petite viennoiserie, répondit Sakura en riant du surnom que Lise-Ann attribuait à son petit-ami. »

Leane se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais voir si Lily a besoin d'aide, comme je la connais elle doit encore avoir acheté des dizaines de livres chez Scribenpenne. »

En refermant la porte derrière elle, Leane put entendre Clélia murmurer :

« Elle est quand même bizarre en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas? »

Elle s'en alla avant que Sakura ne réponde. Elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Leane pénétra dans la chambre de son amie. Elle y trouva Lily en train de déballer ses achats.

« Ah! Ma petite Lea! Justement, j'allais venir! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté! C'est b... Leane?»

Lily se leva et s'approcha de son amie. Elle lui toucha prudemment l'épaule. Elle avait bien compris que lorsque Leane était dans un tel état, le moindre contact pouvait provoquer de mauvaises réactions.

L'aînée des Thunderstorm tomba à genoux, se tenant le visage.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire... »

Lily se mit à côté de son amie et l'écouta pleurer un long moment.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

**Le 26 septembre 1977**

L'altercation entre Remus et Severus avait refroidi les ardeurs des Maraudeurs.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon en attendant que James redescende du dortoir où s'était confiné leur ami.

« Alors? Demanda Sirius lorsque Cornedrue arriva en bas des escaliers.

« Il a tiré les rideaux de son lit et refuse de répondre quand je lui parle. »

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe. Tous réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire sortir Remus de son mutisme.

Leane se leva soudain.

« Je vais lui parler. »

Sans attendre les commentaires de ses comparses, elle se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Elle y entra sans frapper. De toute façon, Remus ne lui répondrait pas.

« Remus... C'est Leane... »

Pas de réponse.

« Remus? Tu m'entends? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Bien! Tu veux jouer à l'ermite, je suis d'accord. Je vais m'installer ici jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. »

Elle alla chercher la chaise qui était devant le bureau et s'y assit.

« Voilà, je t'attends. C'est quand tu veux... Je te préviens que ça ne m'embête absolument pas de faire la conversation à un rideau. C'est mieux sans, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir. Si tu crois que c'est parce que tu ne vas pas me répondre que je vais partir, tu te fous la baguette dans l'oeil!

« Vas-t-en, Leane! »

La voix de Remus avait été étouffée par l'épais rideau rouge, mais il avait répondu, c'était déjà une étape.

« Ah! Enfin une réponse! J'ai bien cru, pendant un moment, que tu t'étais endormi.

« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller! »

La voix avait été beaucoup plus forte cette fois.

« Alors là, tu as plus de chance d'apprivoiser une acromantula! »

Remus se renferma de nouveau dans son mutisme.

« Ecoute, Rem'. Je ne bougerai pas! Tous tes amis sont là, en bas, à se ronger les sangs pour toi! Ils veulent savoir ce qu'il se passe et je ne partirai pas sans une réponse, je te préviens... On est là pour toi. Tu es notre Remus et tu le seras toujours. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu nous fuir? »

Les pans du rideau s'écartèrent violemment, laissant apparaître un Remus très en colère.

« Ça te va bien de me faire la morale! Fais d'abord le ménage dans ton chaudron avant de vouloir nettoyer le mien ! »

Leane se leva et fit volte face.

« Si tu crois que c'est en me blessant que tu me feras m'éloigner...

« Pas besoin de ça, tu t'éloignes déjà toute seule! »

Ils se fixèrent en chiens de faïence pendant quelques secondes, ou était-ce quelques minutes... Ils n'auraient su le dire.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, Remus. Dit doucement Leane. »

Le jeune Lycanthrope eu un mouvement de recul.

« Aucun de tes amis ne pense que tu es un monstre. Bien au contraire. »

Le gryffondor s'apaisa.

« Comment...

« Pourquoi pas? Demanda-t-elle en souriant. Les Maraudeurs l'ont accepté, pourquoi pas nous?

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment ils font..., dit-il en baissant la tête.

« Remus, regarde-moi... Nous l'acceptons parce que nous t'aimons. Tu n'es pas différent d'hier et ce ne sera pas le cas non plus demain.

« Si c'était vrai, pourquoi tu...

« On parle de toi, Remus, là, l'interrompit-elle. Pas de moi!

« J'aimerai comprendre Leane. Tu me fais la morale parce que je rejette les autres, alors que tu passes ton temps à nous repousser.

« Laisse tomber! D'accord?!

« Oh non! Pourquoi je devrais te laisser tomber, alors que tu refuses de nous lâcher quand on va mal. C'est trop facile, Leane!

« Qui t'as dit que j'allais mal, Remus? Certainement pas moi!

« Tu crois qu'aucun de nous n'a remarqué que tu sursautes à chaque fois qu'on te frôle? Pourquoi as-tu peur constamment? Pourquoi es-tu terrifiée par ce Serdaigle? »

Leane arrêta un instant de respirer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

« Ne me prends pas pour un con, Lea, s'il te plait. Explique moi. Que s'est-il passé pendant les vacances?

« Arrête, Remus...

« Je veux comprendre!

« Et ça t'apportera quoi de le savoir?! Hein?! Tout est différent maintenant! Te l'expliquer ne changera plus rien! Ça t'apportera tant que ça de le savoir? Tu seras plus mon ami si tu le sais? Je ne crois pas! Bien au contraire!

« Leane...

« A choisir entre toi et moi, le monstre ici, C'EST MOI! »

Elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant.

« Je n'ai plus la force, Remus! Je n'ai plus la force de combattre tout ça... »

Remus s'agenouilla près d'elle. Et là, elle lui expliqua. Pas tout, bien sûr, pour certaines choses, il était encore bien trop top.

Mais elle lui raconta, sa mère.

Sa mère qui agonisait sur son lit d'hôpital et, elle, qui était sensée avoir le pouvoir de guérir les gens, ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait essayé. Merlin savait combien elle avait essayé, mais sans aucun résultat. Sa mère ne voulait plus se battre, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le guérir.

Elle lui expliqua aussi la détresse de sa sœur. Le fait qu'elle ne parlait plus que lorsqu'elle était obligée et encore... Même à ces moments-là, le plus souvent, elle préférait se taire. Encore une fois, elle était impuissante. Elle aurait voulu protéger sa Luciole plus encore, beaucoup mieux.

Elle aurait tant voulu que cette nuit n'arrive jamais, elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais devoir supporter tout ça et encore moins le faire supporter à sa sœur.

Et elle lui expliqua enfin que, malgré ce pouvoir qu'ils avaient dans sa famille de comprendre et de percevoir les gens au plus profond de leur être, elle était perdue. Tout était devenu flou dans sa vie.

Remus l'avait écoutée vider son sac. Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas voulu l'interrompre. Il n'avait même pas osé la toucher de peur qu'elle ne se referme à nouveau.

« Leane, l'interpella-t-il au bout d'un moment. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord que je te prenne dans mes bras? »

La demande aurait pu paraître ridicule, mais pourtant, il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour ne pas prendre peur. Il avait compris qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact au plus profond de son être, mais que tout son corps refusait à l'accepter.

Leane acquiesça. Et malgré toutes ces précautions, elle se tendit lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans les bras de son ami. Mais elle se força à y rester, parce que là au moins, pour quelques instants, elle ne risquait rien.

LTCMLTCMLTCMLTCML

_Confiance... Remus a raison. Je vais devoir tout réapprendre... Je ne me suis que trop éloignée des autres..._

_Et pourtant, ça reste la seule solution si je veux protéger ceux que j'aime. Si je veux être détruite le moins possible._

_Tout cela est si difficile..._

* * *

_To Be Continued…_

Et voila!!!! Le chapitre 3 est enfin terminé dans son entièreté! J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que les quelques changements que j'ai apporté à cette fic vous ont satisfait.

A très vite!

Si vous avez une remarque à faire, une question à poser, une menace à proférer, un compliment à formuler (c'est ce point là que je préfère), le bouton en bas n'attend que vous ;)


End file.
